User blog:Evilfrank/AL/MI event Mechanics reflection
I think I finally unterstand the rules on wich the event is made and why the problem many are having to clear certain maps (yes E-1 andE-2). First we must say that TTK level indicates the "power" of the admiral fleet. Usually low level have few kind of good ship (BB CV CLT), they are all low level except for some of them (but still low), their resource cap is low and usually they don't stockpile a lot of resources or bucket and their equipment is somewhat bound to their level, on the contrary high level ones have a lot of ship of all type usually all high level they stockpile resources and bucket and their equipment are top notch, in the middle lies the medium level ones. With that said the devs made the map so that every TTK according to their level will find an insurmontable obstacle that will not allow them to get pass some map. First is the "front" mechanics that cause problem for low level TTk wich have few good ship and with not a high level causing them to stop at AL because they don't have any other good ship to use for MI, medium level ones instead stop themselves at E-5 because all of their good ship are used on AL and MI leaving too few ship to complete E-6, high level should have enough ship for all front. This is a somewhat good way to make a TTK level scaling event. The problem people are facing in AL map though is due to the "TTk level scaling mechanics", LL TTK have low level ship and not of many tipes this explain why the same formations that lead to E-1 boss lead you to E-2 boss too, ( thumbs up for this Devs!). The problem is that to make it difficult for everyone (high and medium level) they make enemy vessel able to crit everything, for LL TTK this is not a problem low level ship take less time to repair and sometimes bucket are not needed (here is your low level TTK friendly event), but for the other TTK (wich want to get to MI) this only means rage, loss of resources, bucket and restart a sortie every time a ship is sent to red. The boss also follow the same mechanics the first is a simple CA somewhat easy to kill for low level ship even one shotted with a bit of luck(also known as RNG mercy). E-2 boss instead is killable only by 34 level or higher TTK because without sanshiki even with support expedition ship don't usually deal enough damage to kill the hime (and low level ship don't allow for high enough damage to kill it without sanshiki even if you go ther with two BB trough northern route). With this AL reduced the number of TTK that get to MI. For E-3 the thing is different it was also made with the TTK level scaling mechanics but for the entire month before the event people known about CV importance and started levelling their CV and developing good planes for the event thus making the event somewhat easy. the result was a map wich should have been difficult ofr some TTK but instead with all the preparation became a healty sea trip. With all the preparations made for the event about every TTK with a high enough level is then able to clear E-3 and E-4 and with some difficulty even clear E-5 probably maps considered for higher level TTK. E-6 is the proof of the sistem, another map very hard made exclusively for the higher level TTK witch after AL and MI still have lot of resources, buckets and free high level ship to be able to clear the map. Category:Blog posts